1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hair trimmers and to combs which are attachable to such hair trimmers to assist the user in cutting hair to a particular length.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide different sized combs for use with a hair trimmer to facilitate the cutting of hair to different lengths. The user of such a trimmer changes the associated comb to facilitate the cutting of hair to a different length.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,852, which issued to Andis on July 11, 1989, and which illustrates a hair trimmer with a comb and means for adjusting the position of the comb relative to the trimmer.